The following relates generally to communications networks and, more particularly, relates to a system and method for providing self service checkout and product delivery using a mobile device.
In the art systems and methods for using mobile devices in connection with retail services are known. For example, PCT Published Application No. WO 02/33518 generally describes a system in which a barcode representing a URL is imprinted on a page of printed material. A scanner (which can be a web enabled cellular telephone) is used to scan the barcode and translate the barcode into the URL address. A browser of the scanner uses the URL address to connect to a web page which contains further information related to the subject matter found on the printed material. The web page may also provide for the purchase of a product or service.
US Published Application No. 2005/0125301 generally describes a system that enables a user to instantly purchase items using a camera equipped mobile device, such as a cellular telephone. To purchase an item, a user utilizes the mobile device to scan a barcode for the item as it is displayed on a video screen. The barcode information and user information is then sent to a vendor server. The vendor server utilizes the user information to authenticate the user and to look up the user's payment and account information. This information is then passed to a transaction system by the vendor server in order to complete a transaction for the item.
JP Published Application No. 2002/170028 generally describes a system that allows a user to receive an electronic coupon on a mobile device, such as a cellular telephone, by accessing the Web using the mobile device.
PCT Published Application WO 01/97105 generally describes a system in which a mobile device with a bar code scanner, such as a cellular telephone, is used to scan a barcode associated with an advertisement to access a web page having product information and/or to purchase a product via the web.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,156,311 generally describes a cellular telephone application that decodes an image of a barcode, taken with a digital camera of the cellular telephone, to obtain barcode information that is, in turn, used to access web content that is associated with the barcode information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,193 generally describes a system in which a device, equipped with a scanner, is used to read marks on an object, e.g., a barcode. The device then transmits a request to a server which includes data related to the read marks and the server responds by providing to the device multimedia information about the object.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,993,573 generally describes a system in which a cell phone is used to capture an image of a barcode and the cell phone uses the image to issue a URL request. The URL request is transmitted to a server and the server returns to the cell phone an information URL. The cell phone then transmits the information URL to an information server and in response receives content that is associated with the scanned barcode.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,048 generally describes a system in which a device reads a “data carrier modulated with an index” (e.g., a UPC label) and which uses the index to access a pointer to a remote computer. The pointer is then used to establish communication with the remote computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,773 generally describes a system in which a device reads an indicia provided on an ordinary article of commerce (e.g., a UPC label) and which uses the indicia to retrieve a network address that has been associated with the indicia.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,769,018 and 6,049,835 generally describe a system in which “jump codes” are published. A published “jump code” is entered at a first Internet location and the first Internet location converts the “jump code” to a URL address.
Various systems and methods for providing retail pickup services are also known in the art. For example U.S. Pat. No. 7,024,378 generally describes a method for providing vehicle pick-up service to a customer. The method involves a customer providing ID information to an “identification and control station” upon arriving at the pick-up facility/parking lot. The ID information may be read from a card, may be provided on a purchase receipt, etc. After the customer's ID information is provided, the customer is assigned a parking space and the goods ordered by the customer are delivered to that parking space.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,054,832 generally describes a method for providing vehicle pick-up service to a customer. The method involves a customer providing ID information to a “customer detection and identification station” upon arriving at the pick-up facility/parking lot. The ID information may be read from a card, a tag, etc. or may be keyed into “an input device.” Upon providing the ID information, the customer may be assigned a parking space to which the goods ordered by the customer will be delivered. Alternatively, the customer can select a parking space and provide their ID information to the “customer detection and identification station” that is associated with the parking space selected by the customer.
PCT Published Application No. WO 2006/126996 generally describes a method for providing vehicle pick-up service to a customer. The customer is assigned a PIN and, once the customer arrives at the pick-up facility, the customer enters their PIN at a pick-up portal to receive the goods that were ordered/purchased by the customer.
While the systems and methods that have been generally described above do work for their intended purposes, a need remains for a system and method that provides, among other things, self service checkout and product delivery using a mobile device.